1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a data reproduction apparatus and a data reproduction control method, both having the function of improving the quality of an image represented by reproduced image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the conventional optical disk drives, some enable the users to switch the output resolution from one to another (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-150469, paragraphs [0011] to [0015], FIGS. 1 and 2). An optical disk drive of this type is connected to a monitor apparatus by a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable. Through the HDMI cable, digital video and audio signals are transmitted from the optical disk drive to the monitor apparatus. When the power switch of the optical disk drive is turned on, information, such as the specification of the monitor apparatus (e.g., information about various resolutions at which the monitor apparatus can display images), is transmitted from the monitor apparatus to the optical disk drive via the HDMI cable. The optical disk drive has the function of selecting any one of the resolutions at which the monitor apparatus can display images. This function is performed when the user operates a specific key (e.g., HDMI key) provided on the remote controller for used in combination with the monitor apparatus.
No restriction is imposed on the selection of resolution, as far as the resolutions at which the monitor apparatus can display images are concerned. Hence, a very high resolution can be selected from the resolutions available for the monitor apparatus. If the optical disk drive and/or the monitor apparatus have the function of improving the image quality, however, the monitor apparatus may display an image of low quality if an excessively high resolution is selected for the video data transmitted from the optical disk drive to the monitor apparatus.
Thus, the selection of resolution should better be restricted in some cases, in accordance with the image quality improvement function of the optical disk drive and/or the monitor apparatus. In the conventional data reproduction apparatuses, however, no restriction is imposed on the relationship between the settings of resolution and the image quality improvement function. Consequently, the image quality may be degraded, depending on the resolution selected.